spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Christmas Sponge (ADWSS Transcript)
episode opens up at the Krusty Krab. It is Christmas Eve and it is time for work. SpongeBob hands a Patty to Mr. Krabs. * SpongeBob: Order up! * Mr. Krabs: Thanks * SpongeBob: Where’s Squidward? * Mr. Krabs: I don’t know and i don’t really care. That pest would just complain anyway about some useless garbage. Now get a move on! * SpongeBob: Yes sir! * delivers a Patty to the customer * Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob come here now!! * heads to Mr. Krabs * SpongeBob: Yes? * Mr. Krabs: What is this!? * shows a piece of cheese * SpongeBob: A piece of cheese….. * Mr. Krabs: Nope. * SpongeBob: A piece of cheese….. * Mr. Krabs: Nope. * SpongeBob:agitated It’s a piece of cheese….. * Mr. Krabs: Nope! * SpongeBob: irritated FOR HEAVEN’S SAKE IT’S A STUPID PIECE OF CHEESE!!!! HOW DUMB CAN YOU BE!!! * Mr. Krabs: Well done barnacle head!! Now you have just lost a star on your Employee Report Card!! Krabs removes a star from the card NOW DO SOMETHING USEFUL AND CLEAN THE FLOORS!! * SpongeBob: You know you're starting to act like Squidward. * Krabs now looks exactly like Squidward * Mr. Krabs: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!?? * SpongeBob: Umm what i meant to say was i am going to clean the grill now. Be right back. * runs to the Kitchen * Mr. Krabs: Oh and i want you here first thing tomorrow morning! * SpongeBob: Tomorrow!? But it’s Christmas Day tomorrow! * Mr. Krabs: So!? Who gives a rat’s tail! * SpongeBob: WHAT!? YOU SERIOUSLY DON’T CARE IN CHRISTMAS!!?? * Mr. Krabs: Always have and always will. NOW QUIT CHATTING AND GET BACK TO WORK!!! YOU CAN’T EXPECT ME TO DO ALL THE WORK CAN YOU!!?? * SpongeBob: Muttering Ugh even the Grinch is more nicer than him…..I hope one day he get’s his own back. * Narrator: time card One shift later. * and Mr. Krabs exit the Krusty Krab * Mr. Krabs: up Night laddie. Remember first thing tomorrow or you can say goodbye to your precious stars. And don’t even think of slacking off because i can easily fire you. Goodnight. * SpongeBob: Nervous Goodnight. * Krabs walks one way and SpongeBob walks to the other. Scene fades to Mr. Krabs exiting from the Bathroom in his night shirt. He yawns then get’s into bed * Mr. Krabs: Money, Money, Money. * as he goes to sleep a green ghost pops up into his face * Ghost: Oy you their. Wake up i need to talk to you! * Mr. Krabs: What do you want you little pest! I’m trying to sleep here! * Ghost: Who you calling pest creep! * ghost electrocutes Mr. Krabs * Mr. Krabs: AHHHHH!! Ok i will listen. Who are you anyway? * Ghost: You really don’t remember me? I used to work for you. Tall fish with brown hair. Wore a green shirt. i worked 30 years ago in your restaurant. * Mr. Krabs: Anthony King? Is that you!? * Anthony: Yes. * Mr. Krabs: Oh hi! It’s been ages since we last saw each other! I remember like it was yesterday. I used to love it when you arrived. * Anthony: Yeah i remember. Good times. Hey do you remember the…..WAIT A MINUTE! Stop changing the subject!! * Mr. Krabs: Why are you on a schedule? * Anthony: No they’re only 11 minutes in an episode and we already wasted about 5 minutes of it already! * Mr. Krabs: Not my problem! * Anthony: Look the point is that 3 ghosts will visit you. One is from the past, one is from the present and one is from the future. * Mr. Krabs: Ok……. * Anthony: They will come when it strikes one. * Mr. Krabs: A bit late isn’t it? I mean i have to sleep and run to work in the morn…. * Anthony: Silence!! * Mr. Krabs: Ok, Ok! Keep your…..um... hat on i guess. * Anthony: Remember. When the bell strikes one that’s when the first one arrives. Ok? * Mr. Krabs: Ok.leaves. Mr. Krabs looks around Naah. I’m just tired that’s all. It’s just a dream. Goodnight. * Krabs sleeps. Eventually the clock strikes one. The Ghost Of Christmas Past arrives * GOCP: Oh great! grabs a megaphone I AM THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST!! * Mr. Krabs: Woah be careful!! I might be 70 but i’m not deaf you know!! * GOCP: Eugene! You must come with me! Your attitude stinks! * Mr. Krabs: Sniffing Not as much as your breath! * GOCP: Listen here. If you do not shut up i will physically do that for you! I have tape to prove it! * Mr. Krabs: Alright then get on with it! I have a bed to sleep in! * are teleported to his Dad’s house before he died. He is shown as a young boy about aged 6. He was happy and jolly * Young Krabs: Merry Christmas Dad! Ho Ho Ho! * Victor: Merry Christmas lad. bang is heard Hey i think Santa came early especially for you. comes out Oh silly me it’s only your mother. * Betsy: Eugene my boy. Come and give your own mother a hug. It’s Christmas! * Young Krabs: I love you mother. hug * Betsy: I love you too son. Tea will be done in about 5 minutes love. Merry Christmas Son. * Krabs and the Ghost are watching from the top of the stairs * Mr. Krabs: come down his face Me mom and me dad all sitting together as one happy family! My lovely dad is still alive and my mom isn’t as assertive as before. Ohh i wish it was like this again! * GOCP: Well that’s nice but i’m afraid the time is up. * Mr. Krabs: What do you mean? * GOCP: The episode is almost over. In just 1 minute the credits will be on. * Mr. Krabs: Wait can i change? Be good and never insult my employees? I don’t want this to end in a bad way! I mean my childhood was the best thing yet. I was all smiley! * GOCP: You promise? * Mr. Krabs: Absolutely! * GOCP: *Sigh* Very well then. Good luck! * Mr. Krabs: Bye! * GOCP: Bye! * fades to Mr. Krabs waking up in his bed * Mr. Krabs: It worked! I am good! I now love Christmas! Wait what can i do to show that i have changed!? I know! * Krabs wraps a present then adds a card to it. He runs to the post box and mails it SpongeBob’s house. Scene fades to SpongeBob’s house * SpongeBob: Time to check the mail. opens the mail box and finds a present Woah! Who is it from? reads the label. It said Mr. Krabs on it Really!? opens the card. It’s says “Merry Christmas SpongeBob. I have now changed and i want to celebrate. No work today as i want you to come to my Party. Good Luck”. SpongeBob opens the present to find a new picture of SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs together smiling Awww! This is the best thing i have ever gotten. How cute! * Krabs is listen outside * Mr. Krabs: Yes!! I knew he would like it! * GOCP: Sorry guy’s but we are now on the last 20 seconds. I have to end it! Sorry for rushing you but there are only 11 minutes in an episode... * Mr. Krabs: No wait can’t i say goodbye or anything! * enters * SpongeBob: I can. That was the best gift i have ever received. I’m glad you have changed and am also glad that you are now happy again. Merry Christmas and thank you for the gift. * Mr. Krabs: You’re welcome laddie. Merry Christmas to you too. * GOCP: I feel touched by this but we are now onto the last 5 seconds of this so i just want to say a Merry Christmas and……“Time’s Up card appears Drat! * card fades out and the credits roll, then the episode ends Category:Transcripts